


careless

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You always start shit when we shouldn’t be doing this, dude. Why can’t we just w-wait till we get to my h-house?”</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	careless

“Craig,” Tweek moaned as the dark haired male pushed him back against the door of the bathroom, their bodies slotting together as Craig’s lips teased along his neck. The blond arched his body so that their hips ground against one another, and Craig’s answering moan made a shiver dance down Tweek’s spine. “Craig,” he said again, more desperately. He knew if he didn’t get what he wanted to say out now then that’d be it, there’d be no remembering it later. 

Craig grunted, but dragged his lips away from his boyfriend’s neck, tilting his head to peer up at him from underneath his lashes. “What?” he asked and Tweek heaved a breath of air, now that he had a quick respite. Craig blinked up at him before his lips curved and he dived back in, sucking hard on the part of Tweek’s neck that always made him melt. Tweek groaned deep in his throat and his eyes slammed shut, his hands flying to Craig’s shoulders to grip tightly. 

“Y-you--” He started, but then had to abandon that thought when there was a hint of teeth on Tweek’s shoulder. “ _Oh_ ,” Tweek whispered as his eyes-- having managed to open for a moment-- slammed shut again. “Oh, you’re gonna leave a m-mark!” 

“So?” Craig asked as his lips finally parted from the new hickey he had managed to bite into Tweek’s pale neck. Tweek caught the smug grin on his face before pulling him into a fierce kiss, their teeth clacking together before they righted themselves and got it right. They’d done this so often that they were actually pretty good at it by this point. 

“Y-you know they’ll tease me,” Tweek muttered against his boyfriend’s lips once they parted once more, his eyes half closed and staring at Craig’s lips. He had just kissed him and already he wanted to do it again, dive forward and take his lips and grind against him forever. They didn’t have forever though; Clyde and Token were downstairs, and it wouldn’t be too long before they noticed their absence. 

“We c-can’t do this h-here,” Tweek mumbled as Craig leaned forward to kiss him again, tongue dipping into Tweek’s now open mouth because of the words. Craig’s hips were grinding against him again and Tweek was actually pleasantly aroused, the warmth curling in the pit of his stomach. The blond was starting to make excuses to actually go through with this-- _Clyde was dense, there was no way he’d notice if they came back a little mussed up_ \-- when Craig finally parted from him again. 

“Why not?” he asked and went back to work on Tweek’s neck. A jolt of sensation went down Tweek’s spine and the blond moaned again, though he bit it off at the end. They were gonna be heard! 

“You a-always start this,” Tweek complained, though the breathy quality of his voice hinted that he wasn’t really upset with Craig. “You always start shit when we shouldn’t be doing this, dude. Why can’t we just w-wait till we get to my h-house?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Craig’s voice was starting to have a breathless quality to it as well, Tweek was pleased to see. So it wasn’t just the blond coming apart at the seams then! Good, Tweek was always happy when he knew he was affecting Craig too, even if he wasn’t always sure _why_ Craig was so into him. Tweek was kind of a scrawny little shit, he’d be the first to admit to it, but Craig seemed to appreciate him just fine. 

Craig’s hands slid under Tweek’s thighs and hefted him up against him, balancing him precariously so that he could carry him to the sink instead. “Much better,” Craig muttered as he set Tweek back down, then got back to work on his neck and grinding against him. Tweek’s breathed hitched and a sigh escaped his lips, which already felt a little swollen from the earlier kisses Craig had stolen in the hall. 

“It’d be b-better if we went h-home,” Tweek pointed out, though he was pretty much willing to accept defeat at this point. His blood was pounding in his ears and he could hear a little buzzing from the pleasure he felt from Craig’s lips, Craig’s hands delving into his hair and tilting his head back more for better access. They’d had quickies before. This would have to be one of those rare times where Craig and Tweek had to do things quicker than they liked, but it’d feel nice after, a little secret that would curl in their stomachs as they exchanged glances all night. There would be little touches of their hands when they thought no one was looking and the knowledge that they’d done something so _risque_ in semi-public… 

Tweek would be a liar if he didn’t admit that, despite the pressure and nerves, it was a little thrill whenever Craig and he started shit with each other somewhere less safe than their bedrooms. 

Suddenly hands were on Tweek’s zipper and his breath stopped for a moment before rushing out of him all at once. Craig’s hand was pressing against the seam of his pants, right against Tweek’s hard-on, and the blond was breathing a lot more raggedly than he normally would be. “C-Craig,” he whined as the dark haired youth’s fingers felt him through his jeans, squeezing teasingly at the tip. 

Craig glanced up at him from where he’d gone to town creating a second hickey, a little below the first, and a smirk appeared on his lips as Tweek’s eyes met his. “Yes, Twee--?” 

Before Craig could finish, however, there came a loud call of, “Craig! Tweek!” from the hall and the bathroom door being kicked open. Tweek-- there was no way of saying this without losing a little bit of his dignity-- shrieked and nearly fell off the sink. The only thing that saved him was Craig’s quick reaction to grasp him firmly by the shoulders and haul him more firmly against his chest. 

Clyde blinked owlishly from the doorway, cheeks quickly going pink. Craig straightened and allowed Tweek to hide his face in the crook of his neck, turning to stare calmly at the brunette. “Yes?” he asked without even sounding like he was surprised or frustrated to be cut off. 

Clyde sputtered. “Y-you! You two!” His hands flew up to cover his eyes and he groaned. “Augh, my eyes! Token said you might-- why are you-- THIS IS MY BATHROOM!” 

“And?” Craig asked, as if that made any difference at all. Tweek moaned pitifully as he buried his face more securely in Craig’s chest. He wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment. Why did he let Craig talk him into this!? Why did they have to have such horrible, teenage hormones and want to jump each other all the time!?

“AND!?” Clyde screeched. “DUDE.”

Craig sighed and a hand touched Tweek’s hair gently, rubbing comfortingly. “Alright,” he told his best friend, and Tweek could even hear the eye roll without having to look up. “We’ll be right back down.”

“You better not _sully my bathroom anymore_ ,” Clyde hissed and Tweek looked up just in time to see that he was glaring harshly at Craig. “I have to clean this thing, you know! Go home and do that shit!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Craig replied, then reached out and shut the door in Clyde’s face. Clyde made a few angry hissing noises from the other side, before stomping off down the hall. He’d probably go complain to Token before they got back. “I guess that means we have to wait.”

This time Tweek was the one who narrowed his eyes and frowned at his boyfriend. “Craig,” he whined. “How am I supposed to face them now!?”

“They always knew we were doing shit,” he pointed out, “so this doesn’t really change anything--”

“But now they _know_ for sure!”

“They knew already.” 

“But now without a doubt!”

“I think all the hickeys I’ve given you over the last year have been pretty clear.”

Tweek heaved a sigh and slid off the sink, shifting his clothes back about so that he looked somewhat presentable. He glanced at himself in the mirror and two fingers touched the hickeys he now had, another sigh escaping him. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Take me home and _ravish_ me,” was Craig’s response without hesitation. He grunted when Tweek elbowed him hard in retaliation.


End file.
